May 5
1800s *1893 - Ed Stein pitched a one-hitter to lead the Brooklyn Grooms to a 3–1 victory over the Philadelphia Phillies. 1900s *1904 - At Huntington Avenue Grounds, Cy Young of the Boston Red Sox hurled the second of his three no hitters, a 3–0 perfect game against the Philadelphia Athletics and Rube Waddell. Young will eventually complete 24 straight hitless innings, still the record, and 45 shutout innings in a row, a record until broken by Jack Coombs' 53 scoreless frames in 1910. *1906 - Recovering from a case of diphtheria contracted before the season, Christy Mathewson made his first appearance of the year for the New York Giants. He pitched seven solid innings against the Boston Braves allowing seven hits before being relieved by Joe McGinnity, who allowed three runs in the ninth inning to turn a 4–3 margin into a 6–4 defeat. 1910s *1917 - Ernie Koob of the St. Louis Browns pitched a 1–0 no-hitter against the Chicago White Sox. George Sisler drove in the winning run and Ed Cicotte was the loser. 1920s *1922 - Facing the Detroit Tigers, Bill Bayne of the St. Louis Browns pitched a no-hitter into the ninth inning. Detroit manager Ty Cobb then sent up five straight pinch hitters, the first of whom breaks up the no-hitter. One of the pinch hitters Cobb inserted was Bob Fothergill, who batted for him and stroked, becoming the only man ever to pinch hit Cobb. The Browns won, 6–1. *1925: **Everett Scott of the New York Yankees was benched, ending his streak of 1,307 consecutive games played that started in 1918 while playing for the Boston Red Sox. Scott, who gave way to Pee Wee Wanninger at shortstop, had the longest playing streak before Lou Gehrig. **Detroit Tigers manager Ty Cobb hit three home runs, a double and two singles, to lead his team to an 14–8 victory against the St. Louis Browns at Sportsman's Park. *1929 - The Boston Braves played their first Sunday home game in history, losing to the Pittsburgh Pirates, 7–2 before 35,000. The winning pitcher was Burleigh Grimes, who helped his own cause by starting a third inning triple play. On a grounder by Al Spohrer, Heinie Mueller was runned down, Spohrer was caught trying to reach second base, and Rabbit Maranville was caught trying to score. The Pirates had four triples, one each by Lloyd and Paul Waner. 1930s *1930 - The Philadelphia Athletics beat the St. Louis Browns 4–3 in 12 innings and scored all their runs on solo home runs. Al Simmons' leadoff home run in the bottom of the 12th made Lefty Grove a winner over General Crowder, as both starters went all the way. Joe Boley with two homers and Mule Haas with one provided the other Athletics runs, a record to date in the American League. The New York Giants will score five runs on solos five weeks from now. *1935 - At Braves Field, young pitcher Dizzy Dean of the St. Louis Cardinals faced the Boston Braves and 40-year-old vetreran Babe Ruth. Dean walked Ruth his first two times up, then with two strikes on the Bambino, Dean waved his outfielders back and threw a fast ball down the middle that Ruth missed for a strikeout. Dean won the game, 7–0, and in his first at bat, hit a home run over Ruth's head in right field. Dean will face Ruth again on May 19th, holding him hitless again, and winning that game as well. *1938 - Hal Kelleher of the Philadelphia Phillies faced 16 batters in the sixth inning as the Cubs scored 12 runs. Both marks are National League records off one pitcher in a single inning. The Cubs won 21–2 with Joe Marty collecting four hits, four runs, and four RBI. The loss goes to Wayne LaMaster, who threw just three pitches to leadoff batter Stan Hack before leaving the game with a pain in his throwing arm. 1940s *1949 - Charlie Gehringer, star second baseman of the Detroit Tigers between 1926-1941, was selected to the Baseball Hall of Fame by the Baseball Writers Association of America with 159 votes on 187 ballots. Two days later, the Old Timers Committee will select Kid Nichols and Mordecai Brown. 1950s *1954 - St. Louis Browns pitcher Bob Turley gave up two hits to the New York Yankees but was defeated by their former teammates, 4–2. It was Turley's second two-hit loss of the season; the Cleveland Indians defeated him on April 2. *1955 - Brooklyn Dodgers rookie Tom Lasorda made his first major league start as he threw three wild pitches in one inning, tying a major league record. Lasorda will enjoy far more success after his pitching career as a Hall of Fame manager. 1960s *1962 - Bo Belinsky of the California Angels beat the Baltimore Orioles 2–0 with a no-hitter at Dodger Stadium. Belinsky struck out nine and walked four. 1970s *1975 - The Oakland Athletics released designated runner Herb Washington, ending his unusual major league career. Curiously, Washington played in 105 major league games without batting, pitching, or fielding. He collected 31 stolen bases and scored 33 runs. *1978 - Pete Rose of the Cincinnati Reds became the 14th major leaguer to collect 3,000 hits when he singled against Montreal's Steve Rogers at Riverfront Stadium. 1980s *1980 - National League president Chub Feeney suspended Pittsburgh's Bill Madlock for 15 days and fined him $5,000 for shoving his glove in the face of home plate umpire Jerry Crawford, after being called out on strikes with the bases loaded. 1990s *1999 - At Wrigley Field, the Colorado Rockies became the first team in 35 years and only the third in the 20th century to score in every inning in a 13–6 win over the Chicago Cubs. The last time a team scored in all nine innings was also at Chicago, when the St. Louis Cardinals beat the Cubs on September 13, 1964. 2000s *2000: **St. Louis Cardinals first baseman Mark McGwire hit the longest home run in the 30-year history of Riverfront Stadium/Cinergy Field, but the 473-foot shot was not enough as Ken Griffey, Jr.'s home run lead the Cincinnati Reds past St. Louis, 3–2. **For the first time in team history, the Texas Rangers overcame an eight-run deficit beating the Oakland Athletics, 17–16. The two teams tied an American League set by the Boston Red Sox and Athletics on on June 29, 1950, as 18 players score, including every starter. **Former Dodgers manager Tommy Lasorda was named manager of the U.S. Olympic baseball team. The Hall of Fame manager won four National League pennants and two World Series titles with the Dodgers. *2001 - Sammy Sosa homered and had four RBI, and Julián Tavárez pitched seven solid innings as the Chicago Cubs beat the Dodgers 20–1 at Wrigley Field. Chicago scored eight runs in each of the last two innings. *2003 - Matt Stairs of the Pittsburgh Pirates hit a home run off Houston Astros pitcher Wade Miller which was estimated at 461 feet, making it the longest home run in the history of Minute Maid Park. *2004: **Mike Piazza set a major league mark for home runs as a catcher, hitting No. 352, in the New York Mets 8–2 victory over the San Francisco Giants. **2004 - Roger Clemens of the Houston Astros moved past Steve Carlton for second place on the career strikeout list with his 4,137th in Houston's 6–2 win over the Pittsburgh Pirates. *2006 - At Citizens Bank Park, Omar Vizquel of the San Francisco Giants played his 2,302nd game at shortstop, catching Cal Ripken, Jr. for third-most all time. Vizquel is now behind Hall of Famers Luis Aparicio (2,581) and Ozzie Smith (2,511). Births *1857 - Lee Richmond, pitcher (d. 1929) *1858 - Bill Watkins, manager (d. 1937) *1867 - Tom Vickery, pitcher (d. 1921) *1926 - Bob Cerv, All-Star outfielder *1934 - Don Buddin, infielder *1935 - José Pagán, infielder *1941 - Tommy Helms, All-Star infielder and manager *1947 - Larry Hisle, All-Star outfielder *1956 - Ron Oester, infielder *1967 - Charles Nagy, All-Star pitcher *1970 - Juan Acevedo, pitcher *1971 - Mike Redmond, catcher Deaths *1910 - Pete Gillespie, outfielder (b. 1851) *1940 - Bill Wise, pitcher (b. 1861) *1947 - Ty LaForest, infielder (b. 1917) *1969 - Eddie Cicotte, pitcher (b. 1884) *1974 - Vito Tamulis, pitcher (b. 1911) *1977 - Bill Marshall, infielder (b. 1911)